


Дум-Дум

by WTF Cyberpunk 2021 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019)



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Beadweaving, Beadwork, Bijouterie, Crafts, Gen, Handmade, Installation art, Photography
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/WTF%20Cyberpunk%202021
Summary: Персонаж видеоигры "Суberpynk 2077" Дум-Дум — один из ярких символов мира игры.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания)





	Дум-Дум

**Author's Note:**

> Материалы: японский бисер, фурнитура  
> Изделие: брошь, диаметр 5 см

Персонаж видеоигры "Суberpynk 2077" Дум-Дум - один из ярких символов мира игры. Он полностью переделал себя, как и все в банде "Мальстрем". Эти многоглазые ребята пугают своей внешностью и в то же время хорошо показывают, как далеко может зайти человек в своих изменениях. Кроме того, дум-думами называют пули особого воздействия. Они выглядят вот так:

Так что то, что вы видите на фотографиях, это не романтичный чёрный цветок - это дум-дум, пуля и человек.

Любимая игра Дум-Дума - "русская рулетка", он играет в нее по своим особым правилам, которые напрягают даже его бывалых товарищей. Но Дум-Думу везет. Пока везет.

* * *


End file.
